


In Memory of Jerry Dandridge

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Fright Night (1985), Fright Night (2011), Fright Night 2 (1988), True Blood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Jerry Dandridge remembers Jerry Dandrige...how much the elegant male vampire and his sister, Regine, taught him a little style and elegance when once he'd only known how to terrorize his victims. He hasn't forgotten his taste for terror, but he hasn't forgotten Jerry either.





	In Memory of Jerry Dandridge

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explanation for how there could be two Jerry Dandridges...the 1985 one and the 2011 one. The latter Jerry took his former idol's name.
> 
> The True Blood x-over element is Luis. Luis showed up during the 4th season. He was the former Inquisitor whom was taught to terrorize his victims. In this story, he's the Childe's sire. 
> 
> I don't own Fright Night or True Blood, but I adore every Fright Night movie I've seen. Except for the recent Fright Night 2...which I haven't seen. Got to watch it when I get a chance! Like the True Blood books...I've seen the series but I haven't read the books yet.

When the Childe met Jerry Dandridge, he thought Dandridge was the most elegant vampire the Childe had ever met.

He smiled at everyone, including his victims. He flirted with them and seduced them, very rarely scaring them.

Luis, the Childe’s Maker, was scornful of Dandridge’s ‘Casanova’ tricks, as he called them.

“What is human blood without the taste of fear?” Luis would meet his Childe’s eyes, when he asked this question. “You love the taste of it, as much as I do, my Childe.”

It was true. The Childe didn’t just savor the flavor of fear in his victims’ blood, but the very scent of it, before he ever touched them with his fangs. Young boys were particularly succulent, giving off a unique perfume. The Childe loved to play with them, letting the fear build, as he finished off everyone around his chosen mortal boy, before ever touching the boy himself. He loved playing the part of the ‘monster in the dark’ for his boys. It was addictive, this special scent. It kept the Childe from ever being as civilized as Jerry Dandridge.

Even so, the Childe worshipped Jerry. The vampire had a sister, Regine, far older and wilder than Jerry allowed himself to be, but every bit as beautiful. The vampire siblings collected some of the most interesting individuals, who became part of their entourage. Some of them were human, some of were vampires, and some of them were actually other supernatural beings. For a while, the Childe became part of their collection, enjoying the whirl of social activity, getting more of an education on art and philosophy than he’d ever had with his maker. These were some of the best decades of the Childe’s unlife, but eventually, his lust for fear pulled him away from the Dandridges. He parted with them in a very civilized fashion. The Dandridges let the Childe know he was welcome to return to them, any time he needed a sanctuary. The Childe never took up this offer, though he never stopped loving the Dandridges, or admiring Jerry. 

This was why in the twenty-first century, when the Childe settled in Las Vegas, he took the name of ‘Jerry Dandridge’. 

It wasn’t as if its former owner was using it anymore.

The Childe wiped a blood tear from his eye, feeling the urge to howl his loss, rip his loss out of so many unprotected throats, to swallow enough life to drown the emptiness where Jerry had been. 

A thousand years of grace, beauty, and style had been wiped out in a single night in a stupid suburb in 1985. 

Rest in peace, Jerry. Rest, knowing when your murderer tries to come home to his family, his wife, child, and entire neighborhood will be my creatures. 

Charley Brewster would pay. He might have disappeared but his son and namesake was still alive. 

Not that it would be for much longer.


End file.
